1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a server case assembly, and more particularly to the server case assembly that a fixed component assembly can be introduced to distribute the forcing while a handle drives a case body to displace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the communication and information technology progresses promptly, the blooming in networking has made people's life versatile with various electronic devices. In establishing a network, the server is one of those that can't be negligible. In general, a traditional server is usually equipped with a larger number of hard disks and servo main frames to meet the storage needs and to improve the processing efficiency. To make more extension for the server system, the rack mounted servers are then emerged. A typical rack mounted server system usually includes plural case assemblies, and the aforesaid hard disks and main frames are usually mounted inside respective case bodies of the case assemblies. In such a design, the case body carrying a hard disk or a main frame (the load) is usually too heavy to be directly pulled out, and thereby a handle installed to the case body for facilitating the pull-out of the load is introduced to the rack mounted server system.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a typical conventional design of a connection of the handle and the case body is shown. As shown, this current connection pattern of the handle PA11 and the case body PA12 for the case assembly PA1 is a riveted joint. Referring further to FIG. 2, another conventional connection design of the handle and the case body is shown. In FIG. 2, the connection pattern of the handle PA21 and the case body PA22 for the case assembly PA2 is established by introducing an additional component PA23 (a rivet for example) to fix the handle PA21 to the case body PA22. Nevertheless, no matter what kind of the aforesaid connection patterns is applied, the material strength thereof is limited, and thus the service life is short, such that the handle is opt to get loose from the case body. Therefore, this aforesaid connection art needs to be improved.